pour l'amour de mon frère
by mili45
Summary: Isabella Swan Jeune maman de 23ans, d'un garçon de 5ans à tout quitter il ya 6ans. Les plus aujourd'huit un évènement innatendu va la faire rentrer au bercail.//en pause ,
1. prologue

**Prologue** :

Bonjour je me nomme Isabella Swan plus connu sous le nom de Bella, J'ai 23, je vis a Chicago mais je viens d'une petite ville du nom de Forks de l'état de Whasington. Malgré mon jeune âge j'ai un petit garçon du nom d'Antony il a 5 ans, je suis mère célibataire. Mon père lui n'as pas supporté que je tombe enceinte, alors quand il l'as appris il m'as laisser deux possibilité, soit j'avorte soit je quitter la maison, et ayant choisi la deuxième possibilité je suis partit et j'ai quitter mon père et mon frère, qui ce dernier l'as très mal pris mais l'as tout de même accepter et je n'ai jamais perdus contacte avec lui, malgré les coups de gueule de mon père. Mais aujourd'hui je vais devoir y retourner. Mon frère Emmet a eu un grave accident et étant dans un état critique et je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Dites moi si je continue ou si j'arrête.

Merci bisous mili


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 :La rencontre. **_

_**POV BELLA :**_

« Antony dépêche toi bébé on va être en retard » criai-je d'en bas des escaliers, alors qu'Antony été partit chercher son doudou.

« Vi m'man j'arrive » cria t'il.

Il arriva en courant devant moi « chui prêt » je riais et le pris dans mes bras et lui embrassant la joue.

« Aller il faut aller a l'école » je partit en direction de ma voiture une BMW M3 noir. J'attachai mon p'tit monstre et partit direction l'école.

« Aller mon bébé, je viens te chercher ce soir, maman a des choses à faire d'accord ? » luis dis-je doucement car il ne voulait pas rentrer dans la classe.

« Je veux pas y aller m'man ! » protesta t'il.

« Si mon chérie et si tu veux ce soir on ira t'acheter un nouveau jeu, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, je t'aime m'man » dit-il en m'embrasant sur la bouche.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, ace soir » je me levais et partit direction la maison.

18h30 j'étais de retour a la maison avec Antony nous revenions du magasin de jouer avec Antony quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Allô »

« _Bonjour je suis bien chez Isabella Swan ?_ » me demanda un doux ténor.

« Oui, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« _Je m'appelle Edward Massen, je suis un ami d'Emmet,_ »

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » demandai-je paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse arriver quelque chose a mon frère.

« I_l a eu un accident de moto et il es dans un mauvais état »_ aces mot je me figée. « _Je voulais vous prévenir de ce qui c'était passer, malgré que votre père ne veuille pas mais aussi vous demander quelque chose_ »

« Q'est-ce que c'est ? »

« _Votre frère a besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse, ici nous avons personne de compatible et_ » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je le coupais.

« Je prend le prochaine avion ! Il est à quel hôpital ? »

« _Je viendrais vous chercher ! Envoyer moi un message pour me dire a quel heure vous arriver !_ »

« Je le ferais, et merci encore Edward, au revoir »

« _Au revoir_ »

Malgré le fais que j'ai quittée la maison je suis resté proche de mon frère, on se voyait au moins une fois par an et on s'appeler chaque semaine. Mon frère est l'a deuxième personne la plus importante de ma vie après Antony et je ferais tout pout l'aider y compris revoir ce crâne d'œuf de Charlie.

« Antony chérie, va dans ta chambre rassembler quelque jouer, on doit partir ! » luis dis-je doucement

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te souvient de tonton Emmet ? » il fis oui de la tête « et bas il es malade, et on va aller lui rendre une petite visite, d'accord » luis dis-je en essuyant une larme de sur ma joue.

« D'accord maman » et il partit en courant dans sa chambre quand a moi je partit faire les valises pour ensuite appeler l'aéroport.

21h30 valise bouclé, billet réserver pour le soir même a 23H00, j'envoyais un sms a Edward

'_Mon avions décolle à 23H00 et nous arriverons a 7H45 a Seattle, si c'est trop tôt pour toi on peut se débrouiller. Bella'_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

'_Je serais la, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous Edward'_

'_Merci Edward, xoxo Bella'_

Je partis donner la douche a mon fils pour finir par l'habiller avec un jeans et une petite chemise blanche ainsi que des baskets blanche, je partis moi aussi prendre ma douche en pensant a ce que Edward fessais pour moi car ce ne serais pas Charlie (mon père) qui m'aurai appelé, je me rappeler également du jour ou j'ai quitté la maison.

**Flash-Back:**

_J'avais 17ans et j'étais encore au lycée à Forks, mon père Charlie était sheriff et il était divorcés de ma mère Renée qui vivait a Phoenix, Mon frère Emmet lui était a la fac de Seattle pour devenir prof de sport Emmet avais deux ans de plus que moi, et il ne vivait presque plus a la maison, a cet époque je sortais avec James et lorsque James avait appris la nouvelle il m'avait demandé de choisir entre lui et le bébé. Et bien entendu j'ai choisi le bébé, ce qui faisait que je me retrouver seul. J'avais passé l'après-midi avec mon frère la nouvelle ne l'avait pas enchanté mais il me soutenait. _

_Quand mon père est rentré j'avais décidé de lui parler tout de suite._

_« Papa je dois te parler de quelque chose »_

_« Vas-y »_

_« Euh voilà... » Je regarder Emmet qui m'encourager « je suis enceinte » La bombe était lâcher il est passé par toute les couleurs possible avant de hurler._

_« Regarde moi bien jeune fille je t'interdis de garder cet enfant! »_

_« Je veut le garder »lui répondis-je calmement_

_« Tu as le choix Isabella c'est soit le bébé soit nous!»Emmet avais viré au rouge et avais ouvert la bouche pour parler mais je l'avais interrompus._

_« Très bien, alors au revoir Charlie » j'avais pris la main d'Emmet et il était venu m'aider à faire ma valise._

_Il m'avait donner de l'argent et m'avait dit ''Ou que tu soit, si tu a un problème n'importe lequel appel moi, je serais toujours la pour toi, ma petite sœur, je t'oublierais jamais et je t'en pris Bella appel moi le plus vite, je t'aime ma petite sœur'' Ce jour la c'était la première fois que je voyait Emmet pleurer, j'acquiesce et l'embrasser en lui disant ''je t'aime, mon frère''_

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Je terminais ma douche. Je partis mettre une longue robe jaune à bretelle avec un petit décolleter, une veste en cuir noir ainsi que des chaussures a talon noir également, je me maquiller légèrement avec seulement du noir sur les yeux.

Je descendis rejoindre Antony qui jouer dans la salle à manger.

Il été maintenant 22H15.

« On y vas mon bébé ! » lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras et en l'emmenant dans le taxi que j'avais appelé avant. Je le mis dans la voiture, puis je partis chercher la valise et le grand sac (style sac de foot), mon sac a main noir et je sortis en verrouillant tout derrière moi pour aller dans le taxi.

Nous arrivions vers 22H45 à l'aéroport, je sortis récupérer les bagages, je réveiller mon fils, payais le taxi puis nous partions enregistrer nos bagages.

Après que sa soit fait je repris mon fils dans mes bras pour qu'il puisse dormir.

A 22H55 nous pouvions enfin monter dans l'avions, je portais mon fils jusqu'as nos place en 1er classe sans le réveiller et m'assit a mon tour après les consignes de sécurité, je pris mon ordinateur portable et travailler tous le long du voyage, avant que l'avion commence sa décente je ranger mon ordinateur et me recoiffer avec une queue de cheval haute. Puis je réveiller mon fils. L'avions commença enfin sa décente il était 7H40 et je me demander comment Edward serais que c'est moi.

Descendus de l'avions avec Antony, nous partions chercher nos valises et je remarquer le regard de presque tous les hommes sur moi tandis que je passais, c'est vraie que j'était mignonne brune les cheveux au niveau des omoplates, les yeux marron, des lèvres pulpeuse et un corps de rêve a ce qu'on me dit, mais c'est vraie que j'était jolie.

Une fois nos valise en main, une main me tapota l'épaule, je me retourner et croiser deux beau yeux vert.

« Vous êtes Isabella? »

"Oui et vous Edward?"

Je me retournée pour tombée nez à nez avec un apollon.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles.**_

« Vous êtes Isabella? »

« Oui et vous Edward? »

Je me retournée pour tombée nez à nez avec un apollon.

« Oui enchanter »

« De même et voici Antony » lui dis-je en me poussant pour qu'il voie Antony, mais il du pas le voir longtemps car il partit se cacher dans mes jambes.

« Coucou » dit Edward

« Désoler il est timide » dis-je a Edward « Antony dis Bonjour stp »

« Bonjour » dit-il timidement

Edward me pris les valises et nous partions sur le parking. Nous nous dirigions vers une Volvo grise métallisé. Il mit les valises dans le coffre pendant que j'attachai Antony. Puis je m'installer a l'avant juste avant qu'il me rejoigne, puis nous partîmes rejoindre Emmet.

Pendant le voyage je pris le temps d'observer Edward, et il faut le dire il est plutôt mignon.

Il était grand environs 1m80, des cheveux brun roux en bataille, des yeux vert, une bouche qui vous donne envie de l'embrasser et un beau corps d'athlète. A ce que je pouvais voir car ses vêtements cacher la presque totalité de son corps.

Alor que nous roulions depuis quelque minute je me décider à parler avec Edward.

« Vous savez que vous allez vous faire massacrer ? »

« Pourquoi ? À cause de votre père ? »

« Oui il va vous tuer ! »

« Protégez-moi ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Sa ne l'arrêtera pas ! » rigolais-je a mon tour, il rigola puis ce fus le silence.

_**POV EDWARD :**_

« Bella ? » l'appelais-je

« Oui ? »

« Je veux pas paraitre indiscret »

« Mais »

« J'ai une proposition à vous faire, voilà je me disais que vu que vous rester pas longtemps et que… enfin bref j'ai une chambre de libre chez moi si sa vous intéresse, je ne veux pas vous forcer la main mais… »

« C'est vraiment gentil Edward mais je ne veux pas vous embêter ! »

« Vous ne m'embêter pas, mais vraiment pas ! »

« Dans ce cas la j'accepte. » sourit-elle « merci »

Je lui souris a mon tour.

Quand Emmet m'avais dit que sa sœur était belle il l'avait sous estimé Bella, elle est tous simplement magnifique et encore je n'ai pas de mots assez fort pour le décrire. Et oui moi Edward Massen le presque solitaire, celui que personne n'attire, est entrain de tomber amoureux.

Nous étions enfin arrivé a l'hôpital il était 8h30. Bella sortit de la voiture, pris son fils dans ses bras, puis nous avançâmes pour entré dans l'hôpital.

Je frapper à la porte de la chambre 1616.

« Entré » nous dit une voix de l'intérieur.

J'entrai doucement suivi de Bella, Emmet était allonger sur son lit endormis Rosalie, sa fiancée, était a coter avec des cernes sous les yeux, lui tenant la main.

« Rose je te présente Bella, sa sœur et Antony sont fils, Bella Antony, voici Rosalie, la fiancée d'Emmet ». Les présentais-je.

Bella avança vers Rose, puis la serra dans ses bras.

« Emmet m'as beaucoup parlé de toi ! » lui dit Bella.

« Je peut en dire la même chose de toi, j'aurais voulu t'appeler, mais ton numéro n'étais pas dans celui d'Emmet ! D'ailleurs comment ta fais toi ? » Me questionna t-elle.

« Emmet m'avais donnez son numéro pour si il lui arriver quelque chose ! » lui répondis-je.

« D'accord, et toi tu dois être Antony ? » demanda t'elle au petit.

« Oui » il s'avança pour aller l'embrasser.

Puis Bella s'avança près d'Emmet pour lui embrasser le front. Puis la voix de Charlie nous interrompit.

« Bonjour jeu… » Charlie s'arrêta la après avoir vu sa fille.

« Pourquoi t'es la toi ? » lui questionna t'il froidement.

« Je suis venu voir Emmet ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Après toute ses années de silence ! »

« De silence pour toi ! Et tu n'as aucun droit de m'interdire de voir Emmet, c'est mon frère ! »

« Ton frère et quand t'es partit c'est qui qui qu'est partit ? Hein ce n'est pas moi c'est toi ! »

« ET LA FAUTE A QUI ? TU M'AS FOUTU DEHORS QUAND TU AS APPRIS QUE J'ETAIS ENCEINTE ! » Hurla Bella, elle était devenue rouge et elle commencer à pleurer.

« C'est toi qui m'as abandonné, et pourquoi ? Parce que t'avais honte, honte de moi ! »

Dit-elle plus calmement. J'en croyais pas mes oreille, Charlie oser mettre tous sa sur le dos de sa fille, Alor qu'il était coupable.

« Je voulais juste t'empêcher de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ! »

« Antony n'est pas une erreur non l'erreur c'est d'avoir cru que t'étais quelqu'un de bien ! »

Elle se retourna pour partir. Mais il l'as rattrapa par le bras la retourna et la gifla. J'étais scotché, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, Charlie venais de giflé sa fille sous les yeux de sont fils.

Bella réagis immédiatement en lui assénant elle aussi une gifle.

« Je reviendrais plus tard Rose » lui dit-elle

Rosalie acquiesça puis Bella commença à partir mais je la rattraper avant.

« Je vient avec toi Bella ! » lui dis-je.

« Non, reste tu peux rester, je vais t'attendre en bas. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester après sa ! »

Je lui pris Antony qu'elle avait dans les bras qui pleurer aussi, puis nous descendîmes tous les trois.

Arriver dans la voiture Antony attaché Bella brisa le silence.

« Je suis désoler que tu ais du assister a sa ! » dit-elle en essuyant une larme.

Je la lui essuyer. « Ne t'inquiète pas je viens juste de voir comment est vraiment Charlie, et tant que tu vas bien sa me va »

« Merci »

Je lui pris la main et la serra en entrelaçant nos doigts puis je démarrer la voiture.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi. Toujours main dans la main. Une fois descendu de la voiture je fis le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte et elle me sourit, je pris ces sacs puis m'avança vers elle et elle pris elle-même l'initiative d'entrelacer nos doigts, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour me décrire, combler il y avait une femme magnifique qui me tenais la main et je pouvais dire qu'une chose : c'est la femme de ma vie.

**Alor vous avez aimez?**

**Je continue ou pas.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en penser.**

**A partir de demain plus internet jusqu'au 22. Désoler vous aurez au moins 1 chapitre dès que sa reviendra.**

**Merci bisous.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles (partie 2)  
POV BELLA :  
J'étais totalement choquée comment il avait put dire que mon fils était une erreur et me giflée après. Sur le moment j'avais eu peur pour mon fils et c'est pour sa que je suis partie, ca m'avait étonné qu'Edward m'est suivi et je l'en remercie, quand il avait pris ma main sa m'avait étonné, il était là pour moi, pour nous, c'était un homme bon il faut le dire, mais il ne pourra rien y avoir de plus surtout après ce qui c'est passer avec Jacob, je ne m'en suis jamais vraiment remise.

On venait d'arriver dans son appartement il n'était pas bien grand mais douillet, et il avait même un chat Filou pour le grand bonheur d'Antony. Il nous fit visiter l'appartement, il y avait deux chambres, avec chacune leurs salles de bain, une cuisine américaine et une salle à manger salon. On peut dire que pour la déco il avait vraiment bon goût. Le salon était dans la couleur beige caramel, avec fauteuils et canapé en cuir, une grande télé écran plasma, juste en face de la télé, un grand piano marron foncé, une chaine hifi. Un peu plus loin il y avait la salle à manger dans les même ton avec une table en bois ancien avec les chaises, il y avait aussi un grand meuble derrière avec des photos, il y en a une qui m'attira particulièrement. C'était une photo de mon frère et d'Edward. Ils portaient tout les deux un maillot des mariners de Seattle, la photo avait du être prise lors d'une soirée base-ball qu'ils faisaient. La cuisine aussi était très belle, elle était blanche et rouge, il y avait un grand bar rouge avec les tabourets, un grand plan de travail blanc avec au mur des ustensiles de cuisine, certains rouges d'autres blancs, un évier et un lave vaisselle, les placards étais en hauteur. Nous finissions par les chambres il y en avait deux. Celle d'Edward était comme sa salle à manger beige et caramel, mais très grande il y avait un lit en bois au milieu de la pièce avec deux tables de nuits, ou trônait une photo de famille, une grande armoire en bois et un bureau avec un ordinateur portable, la seconde chambre était plus moderne dans les tons turquoise et chocolat, un peu plus petite que la précédente, un lit était au milieu en fer forgée noir avec une couverture de lit chocolat et les oreillers turquoises, il y avait aussi une armoire et un bureau. Après la visite des lieux nous redescendîmes au salon. Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé.

« Edward ? » il leva les yeux ver moi, « je voulais savoir ce que mon frère a exactement ? »

« Vous pourrez en parler avec mon oncle, mais je vais tout de même vous expliquer. Lors de son accident, il a du subir une opération assez dangereuse, mais elle a bien réussi, et après les médecins on fait des radios pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'autre lésion ou autre qu'ils n'auraient pas vus, et ils ont découvert quelque chose, une leucémie. Ils n'en étaient pas sur alors ils ont fait toute une batterie de test et la leucémie à été confirmé, et maintenant si nous voulions qu'il survive il lui faut une greffe de moelle osseuse, mais comme aucun de nous n'est compatible j'ai pensée à vous. »

J'acquiesçais doucement et une larme coula sur ma joue, je m'empressais de l'essuyer.

« Merci en tout cas »

il acquiesça doucement, puis je me levais pour rejoindre mon fils qui jouer aux petites voitures.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il était à présent 13h00 et j'étais avec mon fils devant l'hôpital ou Emmett résidais. J'avais horriblement peur, oui j'avais peur de mon père il serait près à tout pour me séparer d'Emmett, et je ne veux pas perdre mon frère.  
Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entra dans l'hôpital avec mon fils. Nous montions les 6 étages et nous arrivions enfin devant la chambre 1616. Je frapper doucement et nous entrâmes, il y avait Rosalie mais aussi un homme que je ne connaissais pas, il était grand blond et plutôt bien bâtit, il avait une blouse de médecin, ils se retournèrent en m'entendant entrer.  
« Bella » s'exclama Rosalie en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis contente que tu sois revenue ! » Puis nous entendîmes quelqu'un se raclé la gorge.  
« Hum hum »  
Rosalie me relâcha

« Carlisle voici Isabella Swan la sœur d'Emmett et son fils Antony. Bella, Antony voici Carlisle Cullen le médecin d'Emmett, mais aussi l'oncle d'Edward »  
« Enchanter Bella on m'a beaucoup parlé de toi ! » me dit Carlisle  
« De même docteur Cullen »  
« Oh non ! Pas de docteur Cullen mais Carlisle » j'acquiesçais. « Tu voudrais sûrement que je te parle de ton frère ? »  
« Oui »  
« Bien » repris Carlisle « Edward t'as déjà expliqué non ? »  
« Oui il m'a dit qu'après son accident vous aviez découvert qu'il avait une leucémie et qu'il avait besoin d'une greffe de moelle osseuse »  
« En gros c'est ca ! Il doit se faire greffer le plus vite possible sinon il risque d'y avoir des complications. Et comme tu es sa sœur tu as plus de chance d'être compatible et de pouvoir lui offrir cette greffe, si tu n'as aucune maladie, et si tu ne te drogues pas mais je pense qu'il n'y a aucun problème là dessus. »  
« Non en effet, je ne me drogue pas et je ne suis pas malade »  
« Bien, il faudrait que je te fasse une prise de sang, le plus vite possible, maintenant par exemple ? Bella sa va ? »

Je grimaçais en entendant les mots 'prise de sang'.  
« Maman n'aime pas les piqûres ! » lui répondit mon fils qui était dans les bras de Rosalie.  
« Oh, d'accord »  
« Ce n'est pas grave je vais faire un effort ! »  
« Bien, allons-y alors ! »

Nous partîmes nous installer dans une salle d'examen, et Carlisle me fis une prise de sang.  
« Voila Bella c'est fini ! » S'exclama Carlisle « nous aurons les résultats dans le courant de la journée de demain et si tout va bien, nous ferrons la greffe Vendredi. »  
« Merci Carlisle, vraiment »  
« Der rien ma belle, au faite Esmée et Alice ne vont pas tarder. »  
« Alice le petit lutin super excité ? » demandais-je Emmett m'en avais parlé une fois, elle lui avait enlevé la belle Rosalie une après-midi.  
« Emmett t'en a parlé ? » me demanda Rosalie  
« Oui une fois »  
« Carlisle » demanda Rosalie, ce dernier releva la tête « Quand Emmett va-t-il se réveiller ? »  
« Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas »

"merci"

Nous partîmes dans la chambre de mon frère et nous eûmes l'agréable surprise de le voir en agréable compagnie. Avec lui il y avait deux femmes. Elles devaient être Esmée et Alice. Esmée était plutôt grande avec de longs cheveux châtains et un visage en forme de cœur, et de beaux yeux verts, à côté d'elle se tenait Alice, elle était plutôt petite avec des cheveux courts noirs, des yeux vert et elle s'habiller vraiment bien c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

"Belli-belle!" ce fut mon frère qui me sortit de mes pensées, je lui souris et avança vers lui et l'enlaças délicatement, nous restions ainsi cinq minutes.  
Je le relâchais finalement "t'es pas en forme mon gars!"  
"tu verrais ta tête tu ferais peur à un monstre!" Nous rigolions tous les deux jusqu'au moment où Antony avança doucement vers Emmett.  
"Bonjour tonton" lui dit-il timidement  
"Hey mon bonhomme viens faire un câlin à ton vieux tonton" Antony monta sur le lit et alla faire un câlin à son oncle.  
"Bella" je relevais la tête quand Rosalie m'appela "Je te présente Esmée et Alice la femme et la fille de Carlisle, les filles voici Isabella Swan"  
"Enchantée" dit-elles en cœur.  
Alice vient m'enlacer le première.  
"Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer Bella je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre toutes les deux!"  
"Enchantée Alice"  
Puis se fut autour d'Esmée de venir m'enlacer.  
"On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Bella, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer"  
"De même Madame Cullen"  
"Oh non pas de Madame Cullen s'il te plaît"  
"Bien Esmée dis-je en souriant."

"Bella?" m'appela mon frère alors que je discuter avec les filles. Je relevais la tête. "Tu as fais une prise de sang?"

"Oui"

« Alors tu vas essayer ? » me demandas-t-il larme à l'œil.

« Bien sur Emmet ! Tu croyais comme même pas que j'allais te laisser tomber ? » il bassa la tête et je sus tout de suite sa réponse, alors je m'approcha de son lit pour le prendre dans mes bras et je lui dit à l'oreille « Emmet quoi qu'il arrive je serais toujours la pour toi quand tu en aura besoins autant que toi tu as été la pour moi c'est 6dernières années, je t'aime mon grand frère » je lui embrassa le front et le serai plus fort dans mes bras, nous étions ben la tous les deux dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme avant, mas aussi en pleure.

Il était maintenant 17h00 et je n'avais toujours rien dit à Emmet sur les retrouvailles que j'avais eues avec Charlie et je ne comptais pas lui en parler surtout dans quel état il était. Esmée avais eu la gentillesse de nous inviter à dîner chez elle, et avec la mine de chien battu d'Alice et de Antony, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter et ils en avaient sauté de joie.

Edward devais bientôt arriver ainsi que Jasper le fiancée d'Alice ce qui fit a 17h30.

Jasper n'était pas du tout comme je l'imaginais, l étais grands environs 1 m 80 ou 85 un peu comme Edward, les yeux bleue et plutôt baraqué et le plus surprenant c'est qu'il était d'un calme olympiens, alors que Alice elle était une vraie pile électrique parlant tout le temps.

Nous avions beaucoup discuter et c'est comme sa que j'appris qu'Edward étais professeur de piano au conservatoire de Seattle, Jasper lui professeur d'histoire, Alice tenait un magasin de vêtement, Rosalie était maîtresse en école maternelle et Esmée avais sa propre entreprise de décoration d'intérieure. Moi je leur appris que j'étais PDG chez les VOLTBRO et que j'avais rencontré Aro et ses frère Caius et Marcus après être partit de chez moi et qu'il m'avait pris sous son aile. Maintenant les Volturi sont comme mes papas et pour Antony s'est leur papy. Pendant tous le long des conversation j'avis remarquer que Edward me lâcher rarement du regard mais je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais c'est sans compter sur mon frère qui me le fis remarquer en partant.

« Bella ? » mon frère me fit à l'oreille « il y a quoi entre toi et Edward ? Parce qu'il ne ta pas lâcher du regard tout le temps qu'il était la ? »

« Emmet il n'y a rien et il n'y aura rien pas après ce qui c'est passé avec Jacob et tu le sais ! »

« Bella, Edward ne fera jamais ce que ce fumier ta fais et tu le sais » j'allais riposter mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps « Pense-y juste s'il te plaît, Edward serai bien pour toi croi moi »

« Je t'aime Teddy bear » dis-je plus fort

« Je t'aime Bellisima »

**Et voilà enfain le chapitre 3.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos review mais aussi elo90 pour sa correction.**

**Bisous mili45**


	5. note

Donc pour vous éclairé James est le père d'Antony, mais il est partit après l'annonce de la grossesse. Plus tard Bella a eu une relation avec Jacob qui c'est très mal fini. Voila j'espère avoir répondu a vos question.


	6. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Une soirée en famille.**_

POV EDWARD :

Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett si heureux, je veux dire avant on voyait qu'il était bien, mais pas à ce point là, il était euphorique, les avoir vu Bella et lui dans les bras l'un de l'autre en ce disant ''je t'aime'' ce moment m'avait particulièrement touché, car Emmett ne prenait jamais personne dans ses bras à part Rosalie.

Après des au revoir déchirant pour Bella et Emmett, nous partions pour la villa de mes parents où nous allions manger.

Nous arrivâmes sur le petit chemin de terre qui nous menait à la belle villa blanche. Bella regardait la villa avec fascination, c'est vrai qu'elle était très jolie, elle était sur trois étages avec des grandes vitres en guise de mur sur les deux façades principales.

Je garais la voiture devant le garage à coté de la voiture de mon père, je descendis de la voiture rapidement pour ouvrir la portière de Bella, qui me remercia avec un sourire, puis elle prit Antony dans ses bras.

«Waouh ! T'as vu maman c'est crow beau ? »

« Oui, elle est magnifique ! »

« Viens Bella je vais te faire visiter la maison » lui dit ma mère.

J'entrais dans le salon qui étais dans les tons taupe et beige, dont les murs était taupe avec deux canapé cote à cote en cuir beige avec une table basse en verre une grande télé écran plasma et les deux consoles en dessous (la PS3et la WII), et le piano à queue que j'avais étant plus jeune.

Du coté de la salle à manger il y avait une table en verre avec les chaises, une grande vitrine et un autre petit meuble couleur taupe avec plusieurs photos de nous tous.

Antony arriva en courant vers moi pour se jeter sur mes jambes et demanda timidement.

« Ya pas de chat ici ? »

« Désolé mon grand »

« C'est pas grave j'te piquerais le tien pour faire dodo »

« Et moi je dors avec qui ? »

« Tiens Mr. Ours » me dit-il en me donnant son ourson en peluche blanc enfin il devait être blanc.

« Merci » dis-je en lui prenant.

« T'as d'la chance il le donne à personne d'habitude ! » me dit une voix mélodieuse par derrière. Je souris tendrement à Bella. Puis elle prit son fils.

« Je vais faire à manger, ca te dit Bella ? » demanda ma mère.

« Volontiers » lui répondit cette dernière.

Elles partirent toute les deux et je me retrouvais avec Antony, Jasper et mon père comme Rosalie et Alice étaient retournées chez cette dernière pour prendre des affaires.

« ca vous dit un partit de « grand tourismo 5 » les mecs ? »

« Oé maman m'a appris à y jouer » dit Antony tout excité « même si elle me bat tout le temps ! » repris t-il boudeur.

« Ta mère sait jouer à sa ? » demanda Jasper stupéfié comme mon père et moi-même.

« Oé, elle jouera toute à l'heure elle va tous vous tuer » dit-il avec un air enjoué et un grand sourire.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » répondit Jasper.

« Bella ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! » hurla Jasper.

« Et pourquoi donc Jazzy ? » hurla t-elle à son tour en rigolant.

« Oh ! Attention toi ! Allez viens j'ai une pâtée à te donner ! »

Bella arriva avec un torchon à la main se les essuyant. «A quoi ? »

« Grand tourismo 5 » dit Jasper en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« Il est fou hein maman ? » demanda Antony à sa mère.

« Oh oui mon chéri » en lui embrassant le front. « Esmée venez voir j'vé mettre une pâté a Jazzy ! »

« Je suis là ! » dit ma mère.

Antony pris la main de ma mère et de mon père pour les assoir sur le canapé où il y avait ni Bella ni le dit Jazzy. Puis il revient vers moi, me poussa entre Bella et Jasper pour que je puisse m'assoir entre les deux, puis il s'assit sur moi.

« Tu va voir maman va le tuer ! » me chuchota t-il à l'oreille.

« C'est nous ! » s'exclama Alice.

« V'nez vite vous assoir maman va tuer tonton Jazzy à « grand tourismo5 » »

Elles allèrent s'assoir dans le même canapé que mes parents en souriant.

« Prêt pour ta raclé petite Bella ? »

« Prêt à morde la poussière petit Jazzy ? »

L'écran affichait le décompte, Antony fit un bisou à sa mère avec un « je t'aime, tu va l'détruire » ce qui la fit rire.

3…2…1…0 Partez.

Les voitures partirent à toute vitesse, Bella était en première position ce qui énerva Jasper.

« Bah alors mon chéri une fille te bat ! » rigola Alice.

« Je m'échauffe Alice ! Je m'échauffe ! » couina Jasper alors que Bella avez une bonne longueur d'avance.

Jasper n'arriva jamais à rattraper Bella ce qui l'énerva.

« GAGNEE !! » s'exclama Bella en brandissant les bras après avoir fini son dernier tour, alors qu'il en manqué deux à Jasper.

« Pas étonnant vu qui est son frère ! » bougonna Jasper.

« 'Lice faut que tu consoles Jazzy, sinon il va pleurer. » dit le petit à Alice en caressant le bras de Jasper il ajouta « si sa peut te consoler même tonton Emmett arrive pas à la battre »

Jasper baragouina quelque chose qu'on ne compris pas.

Après un long fou rire Bella et ma mère repartirent en cuisine.

Nous refaisions plusieurs parties avec à chaque des joueurs différents et il faut le dire Antony était très fort.

J'étais assis dans le canapé avec Antony sur mes genoux avec son nounours, quand ma mère arriva avec l'appareil photo pour en faire une. Derrière elle Bella souriait de voir que nous nous entendions si bien je suppose.

Puis nous passâmes à table ma mère à un bout de table puis mon père à sa droite, Jasper et Alice. A la gauche de ma mère il y avait Rosalie, Bella, Antony puis moi au bout.

Le dîner était vraiment très gai entre les petites anecdotes sur Emmett et Bella, et les blagues de Jasper nous n'arrêtions pas de rigoler.

« Bella t'as pas une idée d'un cadeau que je pourrais offrir à Emmett, un truc qui le ferais flipper ? » demanda Jasper.

« Ah vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Ba enfaite Emmett à peur des grosses araignées. »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'exclama Alice.

« Ba l'autre jour quand tonton est venu y'avais une grosse araignée dans sa chambre et il a crié comme une fille, c'était trop marrant. Hein maman ? »

« Il a raison ! Oh ! Hé ce n'est pas moi qui vous l'ai dit, je tiens à la vie.»

Nous rîmes tous.

Arriva 21h30 Antony demanda à ma mère s'il pouvait faire un dessin, c'est ce qu'il fit pour chaque couple, il y en avait un pour mes parent avec marqué leurs prénoms avec dessus deux bonhommes et des fleurs, une grosse fleur pour Alice et Jasper, une maison pour Rose et Emmett avec aussi leurs prénoms et pour finir un monsieur avec ce qui ressemble à un piano (que Bella avait du lui dire que j'aimai beaucoup) avec mon prénom également.

« Attention c'est pas gratuit ! » s'exclama Bella en rigolant.

Je ne compris pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire jusqu'a ce qu'Antony nous tende ses joues en hurlant « BISOUS », toutes les filles excepter Bella se jeta sur lui pour lui faire de gros Bisous.

Une fois la tournée bisous terminer Antony se coucha dans les bras de sa mère avec son doudou et son pouce dans la bouche pour s'en dormir. Antony était vraiment un garçon adorable, il avait les cheveux blonds de beaux yeux bleus et une petite bouille toute mignonne.

A 23h00 Bella et moi partions de chez mes parents, Antony dormait déjà depuis plus d'une heure et Bella était fatiguée, elle s'endormit même dans ma voiture.

Arrivé devant l'appart je pris Antony dans mes bras et réveilla Bella pour qu'elle puisse monter. Je posais délicatement Antony dans son lit pendant que Bella se changée et j'attraper Filou pour qu'il dorme avec Antony. Quand Bella sortit de la salle de bain elle me sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue et partit se coucher quant à moi je sortis de la chambre pour me coucher moi aussi.

**Je suis désoler il arrive un peut tard mais il est la !**

**Alor qu'en penser vous ?**

**Merci pour vos review et encouragement.**

**Bis mili**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

**POV Bella :**

Ce matin, je me réveillais dans le lit de la chambre d'ami d'Edward, avec Antony à mes cotés et le petit Filou.

Hier soir cela avait était l'une des meilleures soirées que j'ai passée depuis longtemps, ca me rappeler les soirées que j'avais avec Emmett quand nous étions plus petit, mais bien sûr à cette époque c'était lui qui gagner et maintenant c'est moi.

Je me levais en ne faisant pas de bruit pour ne réveiller personne.

Edward était si gentil que je voulais lui faire plaisir alors je décidais de faire des pancakes à la pomme, les préférés d'Antony. La cuisine était vraiment magnifique, et je savais d'ors et déjà que j'allais adorer cuisiner ici. Je commençais à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires, je commençais à couper les pommes en rondelle quand Edward arriva dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » me demanda-t-il en me faisant sursauter. « Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave » souris-je « Pancakes aux Pommes ? » lui demandais-je en souriant.

« hum J'adore sa ! Mais t'es pas obligée » me dit-il.

« Ca me fait plaisir ! » souris-je.

Je remuais la pâte quand une question me revint en tête.

« Edward ? » il releva la tête de son café « On aura quand les résultats ? »

« Dans la journée normalement, mon oncle les à fait passer en priorités. »J'acquiesçais doucement.

« Alors comme ça tu travailles pour les Volt Bro ? »

« Oui, ils sont comme mes papas ! » lui répondis-je doucement « C'est grâce à eux que j'en suis là aujourd'hui. »

« Comment sa ? Si c'est pas trop indiscret »

« Environ 3 semaines après être partie de la maison, j'étais toujours à Seattle et j'ai rencontrée Sulpicia.

**Flash back :**

_Sa faisait maintenant 3 semaines que j'étais dehors à vivre de foyer en foyer. Ce jour là j'étais dans le Grand parc à regarder les enfants jouaient quand une femme s'est approchée de moi, elle avait dans la quarantaine, elle était plutôt grande environ 1m70, les cheveux blond et de beaux yeux gris-vert, elle était habillée très chic, elle avait une combinaison noire en soie avec un manteau en cuir marron et une paire d'escarpin noir également, ses cheveux étaient libres et elle avait très peu de maquillage._

_« Bonjour, je suis Sulpicia Volturi » dit-elle en me tendant sa main._

_« Isabella, mais je préfère Bella » dis-je en lui serrant la main._

_« Tu viens souvent ici ? »_

_« De temps en temps » lui mentis-je._

_« De temps en temps c'est tous les jours ou pas ? »_

_« Comment vous savez ca ? »_

_« Mon mari travail dans le building en face et je te vois tous les matins depuis près de 2 semaines. » Comme je ne répondais pas elle continua à me parler «Tu vas avoir un bébé ? » je la regardais étonnée qu'elle puisse savoir. _

_« Comment vous savez ? »_

_« La façon dont tu les regardes » fit-elle en désignant les enfants autour de nous «Quand tu les regardes il y a de la douceur dans tes yeux et quand tu vois comment leurs mères s'occupent d'eux tu es très concentrée » Je ne répondais toujours pas alors elle continua de me poser des questions « Tes parents n'ont pas appréciés ? » je fis non de la tête._

_« Pour mon père ce sera la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mon frère lui me soutient, mais il ne peut pas tenir tête à mon père et ma mère n'est au courant de rien, j'ai peur de sa réaction »_

_« Cela ne sera pas une erreur, l'erreur serait que tu l'abandonnes ou que tu le fasses adopter. Il sera juste la plus belle chose qui puisse t'arriver ! » Elle me sourit, se leva et essuya les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, m'embrassa le front puis partie._

_Elle revint le jour suivant puis tout les autres encore pendant une semaine, elle me parlait de sa vie et de tout le reste, comment elle avait perdu sa fille et que c'était la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée, puis la vie qu'elle eut après. Un jour, le dernier juste avant qu'elle ne parte elle vint avec son mari._

_« Bella voici mon mari Aro, Aro voici Bella »_

_« Enchanté » dit celui-ci_

_« De même »_

_« Bella » commença Sulpicia « Nous avons quelque chose à te proposer, voila j'en ai longuement parlé avec Aro et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec nous à New-York »_

_« Quoi ?!? mais vous ne me connaissez même pas ! Sa se trouve je vais être une gamine horrible ! »_

_« Bella nous voulons t'aider et nous ferons tout pour que toi et le bébé alliez bien »_

_« De plus la maison est bien assez grande pour nous, et tu pourrais même reprendre tes études ! » appuya Aro._

_« Je ne sais pas ! »_

_« Rejoins nous ici avec tes sacs demain matin, nous aurons un billet pour toi. » elle s'approcha de moi m'embrassa le front et Aro fit de même, et ils partirent._

_Ce soir là je rentrer au Foyer après avoir beaucoup réfléchie, rangeait mes affaires, puis partis dire au gérant que je quitter Seattle le lendemain._

_Le lendemain je partis avec Aro et Sulpicia pour vivre une nouvelle vie._

**Fin du flash back.**

« Après sa j'ai passé mon bac, Antony est né et j'ai commencé à travailler avec Aro, Caius et Marus. Et me voila aujourd'hui l'une des PDG de Volt Bro. »

Je commençais à faire cuire les pancakes.

« Et la tienne c'est quoi ? »

« Quand j'avais 8 ans mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture, moi j'étais chez Carlisle et Esmée, mon père est mort sur le coup mais pas ma mère. Elle a eu un violent traumatisme crânien qui la laisser dans le coma, elle y est restée pendant près de 6 mois avant qu'on ne la débranche. Je venais de fêter mes 9 ans, enfin fêter n'est pas le mot juste, j'étais toujours dévaster d'avoir perdu mes parents, j'avais même arrêté le piano. Après sa Esmée et Carlisle ont obtenus ma garde, mais moi j'étais devenu colérique, je travaillais plus à l'école ni rien, j'étais horrible c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, jusqu'au jour où Esmée à péter un câble j'avais 15 ans, elle m'a hurlée dessus en me faisant comprendre qu'elle aussi souffrait de la perte de son frère et de sa presque sœur, et qu'elle souffrait aussi de me voir me déchiré de la sorte. J'avais été égoïste, je n'avais jamais pris en compte la douleur des autres, pensant être le seul à souffrir, je n'avais pas pensé que les autres aussi avaient mal, et il m'a fallu six ans pour m'en rendre compte.

Après sa, je me suis remis à jouer du piano, à travailler à l'école, je voulais que mes parents soient fiers de l'homme que je serai en réalisant mon rêve, j'ai toujours voulus enseigner le piano et ce rêve je l'ai réussi après de nombreuses années d'étude et de soutien de ma famille. »

« Je suis désolée pour tes parent » lui dis-je mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Antony parla.

« Bah moi si maman était plus là et bah je courrais la chercher pour rester toute la vie avec elle » dit-il en courant dans mes bras et en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Je le reposais par terre et il alla vers Edward pour s'assoir sur ses genoux, puis il lui embrassa la joue, je sourie en les voyant déjà très proches alors qu'on était là depuis une journée seulement. Puis Je retournée à mes Pancakes.

« Dis Edward, pourquoi t'as pas couru pour aller avec eux ? » sa question me fit sourire.

« Parce que sa ne marche pas comme sa, c'est plus compliqué ! »

« Mais… » Je le coupais car je ne savais pas si Edward voulait en parler.

« Qui veut des pancakes aux pommes ? » demandais-je

« Moi, moi, moi » cria Antony « tu vas voir Edward ils sont trop bon ! »

Edward me sourit reconnaissant, puis je leur servais chacun une assiette, avec plus de pancakes pour Edward.

« Pourquoi il en a plus ? » demanda mon fils.

« Parce qu'il est grand et fort ! »

« C'est pas juste ! » bougonna mon fils.

Nous rimes puis nous mangeâmes dans un silence religieux seulement rompu par les gémissements des deux hommes dégustant mes pancakes, traduisant ainsi leur plaisir à les manger.

Puis nous partîmes nous préparer pour aller à l'hôpital.

Je donnais la douche à Antony pour l'habiller d'un jeans bleu clair avec un sweet-shirt blanc ''I love NY'' et une paire de sandalettes blanches, puis je partis prendre ma douche, je m'habillais d'un petit short en jean clair et un sweet-shirt blanc avec la même inscription qu'Antony ''I love NY'' et ma paire de sandalettes blanches comme sa nous étions assortis. Je me bouclée légèrement les cheveux avant de me maquiller pour rejoindre les garçons.

Quand ils me virent arriver, Edward sourit en nous voyant habiller pareil enfin presque.

« Maman mes lunettes » me quémanda mon fils.

Je lui passais sa paire de lunette, noire et blanche D&G* et je pris les miennes qui sont toutes noires pour les mettre sur mon nez. Edward rit une fois de plus et je pris mon sac à main, puis nous partîmes.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, nous allâmes directement voir Carlisle dans son service.

« Bonjour les Enfants » nous saluât-il gentiment.

« Bonjour » répondis Edward et moi ensemble.

« Coucou papy » dit Antony en allant vers lui. Carlisle le pris dans ses bras et lui fis un gros bisou sur la joue.

« Mon grand, il faut que je discute avec ta mère et Edward, tu crois que tu peux rester là et me faire un beau dessin ? »

« D'accord » il posa le p'tit au sol puis nous sortîmes du bureau.

« Voilà » dit Carlisle une fois la porte fermée « c'est positif Bella, tu vas pouvoir faire un don de moelle osseuse. »

Le poids sur mes épaules s'en alla d'un coup

« C'est prévus pour quand ? »

« Lundi matin, Edward te déposera avant d'aller au conservatoire » dit-il en regardant Edward.

« Pas de problème » répondit celui-ci

« Esmée gardera Antony, tu seras endormie une bonne partie de la journée et il restera aussi la nuit à la maison comme sa tu pourras te reposer correctement? »

« Vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout, Bella ne t'inquiètes pas ! »

« Bien, heu je crois qu'on va aller voir Emmett ? »

« Oui, je vais chercher Antony, et on y va »

Edward partit chercher Antony.

« Merci encore Carlisle »

« C'est avec plaisir Bella, vous faites partie de la famille maintenant » sur ces mots il me prit dans ses bras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard je devait le poster hier mais mon internet à beuger =(**

**Je vous remercie tous pour toute les encouragement.**

**bisous mili45**


	8. Chapter 6

**Voila je reposte le chapitre, je suis désoler je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer, mais vouala!**

**Je suis vraiment désoler si il arrive plus tard. **

**Mais le voila! =.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Chapitre 6 : _**

**POV Charlie :**

Je suis un putain d'enfoiré, oui un enfoiré il n'y a pas d'autre mot. J'aime ma fille plus que tout et moi je la traite comme une merde, alors que je l'aime, oui il n'y a pas d'autre mot. C'est définitif je suis un enfoiré ! Je suis là dans les bras de ma femme et je pleure, je pleure pour toute les conneries que j'ai dit à ma petite Bella, mon petit bébé qui a d'ailleurs aussi un petit bébé qui lui ressemble beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le croit.

« Dis-moi que je suis un abrutit » demandais-je à ma femme. Ma merveilleuse Sue.

« Chéri, oui tu es un abrutit mais tu voulais l'empêcher de faire une erreur ! »

« Et regarde le résultat ! Elle à un magnifique petit garçon et elle me déteste encore plus. Youpi ! » Lançais-je sarcastiquement.

« Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas d'arranger les choses ? »

« Elle à pas l'air de le vouloir ! Crois moi chérie je le veux plus que tout mais ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Essaye tu ne perds rien de toute façon, en plus j'en ai marre de te voir te morfondre à cause de ca, va la voir, embrasse la et dit lui que tu l'aimes. Ce n'est pas compliqué mince. » Dit-elle en élevant la voix.

« Je suis désolé ma chérie. Tu as raison je vais le faire. »

« Bien » sourit-elle, puis elle m'embrassa délicatement.

Nous étions en ce moment devant l'hôpital et je stressais. Ma femme me pris la main puis me força à avancer. Plus nous montions plus j'avais peur.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte que Sue ouvrit.

Bella se tenait devant la fenêtre et elle nous tournait le dos, sur le lit d'Emmett il y avait Antony mon petit fils avec qui il discuter.

« Bonjour » dis-je la voix un peu tremblante face à la réaction que Bella ou son fils pourrait avoir, ou même encore celle d'Emmett malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit après que j'ai frappé ma fille hier.

« Salut » répondit Emmett, Antony m'examina attentivement ; je n'étais pas bien grand, mais mince avec une moustache et les cheveux noir, je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes yeux que Bella non ils étaient bleus comme cet enfoiré de James et aussi les cheveux du même blond. Lui et sa mère était habiller un peu pareille ce qui me fit sourire.

Je m'approchais d'eux pour pouvoir les embrasser tout les deux, Antony me regarda étonné mais je lui souris en retour.

Puis je m'approchais de Bella mais elle ne me laissa pas faire, elle se retourna et me gifla tellement fort que j'étais sur d'avoir une marque.

« Ne joue pas à sa avec moi, sa ne marche pas, peut être avec Emmett mais pas avec moi » dit-elle tout doucement pour pas que son fils entende.

Puis elle sortit de la salle en disant qu'elle revenait.

**POV Bella :**

Je sortie en trombe de la chambre de mon frère, puis je descendis dans le hall. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, Charlie croit qu'après m'avoir giflée que je vais l'embrasser, non mais c'est pas noël !

Bon ce n'est pas tout mais là il vaudrait mieux que je me calme avant qu'on me sorte de l'hôpital.

Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? Réfléchie Bella, réfléchie…

J'ai trouvée ! Je vais en haut, je tue Charlie et tout est réglé. Quoique je ne suis pas sur. Autre chose qui ne mette pas la vie de Charlie en danger.

Je crois que je vais tout simplement rentrer à la maison ou plutôt chez Edward, et comme sa, sa m'évitera de tuer Charlie aujourd'hui.

Bon étape 1 : envoyer un sms à Edward.

_Ed, c'est Bella_

_Excuse moi de te déranger, mais comme mon père est à l'hôpital, _

_Je préfère rentrer avant de le tuer._

_xoxo._

Etape 1 : accomplie

Maintenant je dois récupérer mon fils et éviter de tuer Charlie, aïe sa c'est déjà plus compliqué.

Arrivée devant la porte je souffle un bon coup avant de rentrer. Antony est dans les bras d'une femme que je ne connais pas. Elle n'est pas bien grande, la peau mate, des yeux marrons très foncées et des cheveux mi-longs noirs elle doit avoir environ la quarantaine.

« Maman » cria Antony en me sautant dans les bras. La femme qui l'avait plus tôt dans les bras se leva et s'avança doucement vers moi.

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Sue la compagne de Charlie » me dit-elle doucement je remarquais qu'elle avait dit 'Charlie' et pas 'ton père' ce qui me surpris tout de même.

« Enchantée » répondis-je en tendant mon bras.

« De même » répondit-elle souriante en me serrant la main.

« Antony dit au revoir mon ange » dis-je doucement à Antony. Je m'avançais vers mon frère pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir.

Il était près de 11h quand Edward m'appela.

_« Hey, j'te dérange ? »_

« Non, non pas du tout. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

_« Avec Jasper on mange tous les midis ensemble et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous. »_

« A une condition ! Je fais à manger. » Il rit avant de répondre.

_« Pas de problème, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans la cuisine. »_

« Ok, vous serez là à quelle heure ? »

_« 12h je pense. »_

« 'Kay, bisous »

_« Bisous Bell's. »_

« Antony » criais-je, il arriva en courant « Edward et Jasper mange avec nous. Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« Carbonara » répondit-il tout de suite avec un grand sourire.

« Tu m'aides ? »

« Vi. Aller m'man au boulot » dit-il en relevant ses manches.

Nous finîmes de préparer le repas dans les environ de 11h55. Les garçons devaient bientôt arriver, nous avions fait une salade œuf, tomate et concombre, des pâtes à la carbonara et une mousse au chocolat, pêcher mignon d'Antony.

Nous nous installâmes devant la télé en attendant les garçons.

« Maman mets Gulli » me dit Antony pour la énième fois.

« Non, je regarde déjà quelque chose ! »

« Steuplaît ma maman d'amour que j'aime plus que tout mon cœur. »

Je fis un signe négatif de la tête alors il me sauta dessus pour avoir la télécommande, ce qui me fis rire, il était à califourchon sur moi et il essayait d'attraper la télécommande. Et d'un coup le poids disparut, Edward avait attrapé Antony et l'avait posé sur le fauteuil.

« Tu t'attaques à une fille maintenant » dit Edward faussement en colère. J'en profitais pour me cacher derrière lui en brandissant la télécommande et en lui tirant la langue.

« Jasper ? Aide-moi steuplaît ! » Supplia mon fils.

« J'arrive » lui répondit Jasper mort de rire.

Il se plaça devant Edward en position de combat et Edward fit de même avant de commencer à se battre gentiment. Je commencer à me plier en deux à force de rire et Antony en profita pour me sauter dessus et me faire tomber sur le canapé. Il commença à me chatouiller, ce petit briguant connaissait mon point faible.

« Ed...ward ? Au se… secours ! » Hurlais-je toujours morte de rire.

Edward et Jasper s'arrêtèrent de se battre, se regardèrent puis Jasper attrapa Antony et le mit sur son épaule avant de s'exclamer.

« J'ai une faim de loup allons manger ! Tu tueras ta mère après ! »

Edward m'aida à me relever et m'entraîna en direction de la cuisine.

« Tu te fais battre par ton fils ? » dit-il en pouffant.

« Un seul mot de plus Masen et je te tue, ok ? » Il leva les bras au ciel et me poussa vers la cuisine.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les garçons me félicitèrent pour le repas. Ils repartirent dans les environs de 1h30 non sans nous avoir embrassés.

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voula le chapitre alor?**


	9. Chapter 7

_**Vraiment désoler du retard du chapitre j'éssayerais de me dépecher pour le suivant.**_

**_Bis mili_**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

POV EDWARD :

J'étais dans ma voiture en route pour l'appartement pour prendre Bella et Antony, pour l'hôpital.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Bella, j'avais envie d'être avec elle plus qu'un ami, mais je n'aurais jamais le courage de lui en parler, ni même de l'inviter quelque part. Je suis un gros trouillard comme m'a dit Jasper quelques heures plus tôt.

J'arrivais rapidement sur le parking de l'immeuble, je me garais et me dépêcher de descendre pour retrouver Bella.

En entrant je découvris Antony dans les bras de sa mère, qui elle dormait.

« Chut ! Maman dort ! » Chuchota Antony.

J'hochais doucement la tête et me rapproché de lui.

« Hey mon grand, va donc te préparer je réveille ta mère. » lui chuchotais-je en retour.

Je l'aidais à se dégager du bras de sa mère qui était autour de lui, puis il partit dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait que je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller, mais je devais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en l'appelant doucement.

« Bella ? Bella ? Réveille toi on doit aller a l'hôpital.

« Mmm… » Gémit-elle

« Aller Bella au bois dormant. Antony est presque prêt ! »

Elle gémit à nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle me caressa la joue doucement. Je pris sa main dans la mienne pour la lui embrasser, elle sourit avant de s'assoir doucement. On se regarda tendrement dans les yeux, puis j'avançais doucement mon visage près du sien près à l'embrasser, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent d'eux même comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle posa une de ses mains toujours accrochée à la mienne sur ma joue, comme pour me signifier que je pouvais l'embrasser, alors que nos bouches se frôlèrent Antony appela sa mère.

« Maman ? Chui bloqué dans mon sweet ! » Cria t-il depuis la chambre d'ami.

Belle rougit légèrement avant de m'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres avec une infime douceur avant de se lever, elle relâcha mes doigts et passa une main tendrement dans mes cheveux avant de partir rejoindre son fils.

Je restais figé plusieurs minutes en essayant de me remettre les idées en place. J'avais été à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

Ils revinrent tous les deux au bout de plusieurs minutes. Entre temps je m'étais remis de mes émotions.

« On peut y aller ? » demandais-je en regardant Bella et Antony.

« Oui allons-y » me répondit Bella en mettant la veste a son fils.

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital environ 15 minutes plus tard. Dans la voiture personne n'avait parlé, enfin à par Antony qui avait chanté presque toute les musiques qui étaient passées à la radio ce qui nous avaient bien fait rire.

Nous marchions dans le couloir Antony entre Bella et moi alors qu'il nous tenait la main.

A l'étage ou il y avait Emmett, nous croisâmes une infirmière qui nous dit que nous formions une belle petite famille. Bella lui a juste souri et nous avons continués notre chemin.

Antony nous lâcha la main une fois arrivé devant la chambre avant d'y entrer en courant. Il y avait presque tout le monde, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et ma tante Esmé il ne manquait plus que Carlisle.

« Hey coucou vous deux » nous salua Rose en embrassant les cheveux d'Antony.

« Bonjour » répondis-je en même temps que Bella.

« Ah ! Ma p'tite sœur vient là ! Dans mes bras. » Dit Emmett avec un grand sourire.

Bella se dirigea vers Emmett et ils se prirent dans les bras. Emmett chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. Elle se releva et partit embrasser tout le monde.

« Ma p'tite Belli Bell's avoue tout à tonton Em' ! » s'exclama Emmett alors que nous discutions tranquillement.

« Rien du tout Tonton Em' » répondit Bella en insistant bien sur le 'Tonton Em'. Mais malgré tout elle avait de magnifiques petites rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ses joues.

« Maman ment ! » cria Antony en rigolant.

Emmett le regarda avec le regard qui voulais dire 'dit moi tout gamin'.

« Me regarde pas comme sa tonton je sais rien ! » Le petit riait de plus en plus fort.

« De quoi vous parler ? » finit par demander Jasper, qui avais tout suivit mais rien comprit.

« De rien ! » s'empressa de répondre Bella avec de nouveau des rougeurs sur les joues.

Alice, elle, regarda attentivement Bella, Emmett et moi comme si elle allait trouver la réponse. Elle fit se manège plusieurs fois avant de se lever et de marcher vers Emmett.

Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et Emmett lui répondit avec un petit sourire.

« Chui trop forte, chui trop forte… » Chantonnât-elle en faisant la danse de la victoire.

« Alice ? Alice ? » L'appela doucement Esmé, mais comme elle ne répondit pas elle l'appela plus fort ce qui la fit arrêter sa petite danse mais elle garda ce petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Dis Antony, viens voir tata Alice » demanda Alice.

Il la regarda avant de se lever des genoux de Rose et d'aller sur ceux d'Alice.

« Je t'écoute » lui fit-il très sérieusement.

« Alors voilà !... » Commençât-elle avant de continuer dans son oreille.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? » demanda-t-elle après lui avoir parlé quelques minutes dans les oreilles.

« Attends-je réfléchis » dit-il en levant son index.

« Alice ne donne pas d'idées saugrenu à mon fils. » grogna Bella.

Alice chassa sa remarque d'un geste de la main.

« Alors mon grand ? »

Antony lui sourit avant de se lever et d'aller sur les genoux de Bella. Alice venait encore de gagner.

« Ma petite maman d'amour. » commença Antony avec une voie toute douce.

« Oh non ! Il va me demander quoi encore ? » Murmura Bella.

« Tata Alice viens de me demander, si ce soir, parce que enfaite ce soir Tata et Tonton vont voir un ché pas quoi de voiture et il reste une place, et elle veut que se soit moi qui vienne et qu'après que je dorme chez eux. Dis maman d'amour je peux ? » Demanda Antony à sa mère en faisant la moue.

Bella regarda Alice lui fis un grand sourire, puis elle se tourna vers Jasper qui lui aussi avait un grand sourire.

« Et tu abandonneras ta pauvre mère pour Alice ? » s'indigna faussement Bella.

« Hey » répliqua la concernée.

« Mais non ! » rigola Antony. « Y'aura Edward ! Aller maman»

« Laisse-le y aller. » plaidais-je en ayant conscience que je passerais une soirée seul avec elle.

« Ouais, je devrai réussir à te supporter une soirée. » dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

« Et vous pourrez en profitez pour aller… Je sais pas moi… Pourquoi pas au resto ? » Dit Alice avec un air innocent.

« D'accord » accepta Bella en me souriant.

« Okay. Alors pas de temps à perdre. » Commença Alice en se levant. « Bella tu viens avec moi, pour te préparer et Rose va venir avec nous, vous. » dit-elle en nous pointant de son doigt. « On se retrouve dans 1h30 chez moi, on prend la voiture de Rose. » Continuât-elle en ferment la porte.

« Oh hé Ed la Bella Italia » puis elle partit.

« J'adore Alice ! » s'exclama Emmett. « Fais gaffe à Bella j'te la confie elle a déjà assez souffert. »

« T'inquiète Em' j'ai aucune envie de la voire souffrir. » le rassurais-je avec un sourire.

* * *

**_Alors? Verdicte._**

**_Merci vraiment a tous pour vos review._**


End file.
